Casa Grande Community Garden
Casa Grande Community Garden is located in front of the The ReCYCLEry at the bottom of Old Pittsboro rd. in Carrboro. The Inaugural meeting was held on March 5, 2006. The Community Garden is a part of the Carrboro Greenspace , made up of sustainability/community projects located on the 10.5 acre lot on Old Pittsboro Rd. The Carrboro Greenspace is currently fiscally sponsored by SURGE. The Carrboro Greenspace Community Garden is a space for educating and empowering the Carrboro community on various urban gardening and sustainable food-production practices through hands-on production and workshops. Either collectively or in smaller plots the organic garden is a space for community-access food production with a focus on edible and medicinal plants. =CGCG Meeting Notes= =Announcements= The Casa Grande Community Garden is currently not active by request of the landlords of 116 Old Pittsboro rd. We hope to re-establish the community garden once the Carrboro Greenspace becomes a reality. Old CGCG Announcements =Schedule= Saturday, September 23, 2006 Workday:'''Transplant greens, plant some more, define the clearing, begin vermiculture setup. Saturday, September 30, 2006 Vermiculture '''Skillshare: Led by Molly, Kate, Keith, Mike. Come out and learn the basics of vermiculture to have your own at home or to help maintain the CGCG vermiculture pile(t) project. Saturday, October 7, 2006 Workday:'''clear space, fell small trees. Saturday, October 14, 2006 '''Workday: Tilling Saturday, October 21, 2006 Skillshare, Workday, Fieldtrip: Horse cart workshop. Learn how to hitch a horse to a cart and the laws of the rd. Come out and keep warm on the manure ride. Saturday, October 28, 2006 Skillshare: cover crop skillshare. Saturday, November 4, 2006 Worlday:'''Garlic and Chives Old CGCG Schedules =Organization= What will our relationship to the community be? :We want to share resources with people in Carrboro who don't have yards Do we have common gardens and/or smaller individual plots? :Accessibility is contigent on energy When will we be "open"? How do we get increased participation/interest? :*Identify specific projects and make a calendar of events to invite people to participate in specific projects =Info Sharing= *Have a three ring binder where we keep a written out plan of everything we need to do together to create a functioning garden - from water management to when to plant - so that anyone can come in, read the binder and know what we are doing. Let's share the collective knowledge we have! *Get a chalkboard to leave each other notes and questions. *Use this website to communicate. * Info Board * Phone Tree =Assignments= * Water quality: Dave Delvechio will speak with friends he has at OWASA * Tiller: Dave Delvechio will borrow the one at the coop house * Katie can get a soil testing kit * =Needs= *Tools - shovels, rakes, hand trowels *Seeds and starts *Leaves *Lime *Rock powder To make a donation... =Human Resources within the community garden= Focalizers * Peter Brayshaw 929-0565 * Sammy Slade 225-3433 Gardening basics * Jay Ham * Dave Delvechio Community gardening experience * Brian (SEEDS in Durham) * Monica South Bronx community gardens Permaculture * Lizzy Chalk Board Paint Chad was to look into source for such paint to put on wall to use as communal comunications. =Future Agenda Items= Continued discussion of organization How do we communicate with one another? How do others communicate with us? A collective email where we can be reached? Water! Funding Chad and Katie mentioned bringing in county extension office and looking into other established entities that may help with funding. i'm late, first off realizing i'd been sent this link, and secondly with the site info that i've found. now i appologize for this being so sevearly slanted toward what i am thinking of but if anyone is inclined greenspooner is interested to buy one of these locations for collective/sustainable/anarcho use...530 harper st. hillsborough nc 27278 '''Lot price $9,000 realtor #336-221-0032 1316 fay durham nc, 27701 b/b-4/2 price $22,000 agent caldwell banker hp&w more info on these sites, and your oppinion is valued- muttenchop@msn.com Creating a fruit tree/perennials nursery Community Medicinal Herb Garden Beehive Last summer I met a guy named Josh Summers who works at NC State in the entomology department. He is very knowledgable, easy to talk to, and a lot of fun. When I met him he showed me and a few other people how to construct a very simple beehive out of wood scraps using a design called a "Kenya design". It is a design that a lot of farmers in Africa use and is pretty ingenious. I got in touch with him this week and told him about what we are doing, and he is very interested in helping us. He lives in Raleigh and has several beehives on his property that he takes care of, and would be very happy to have us over one Saturday to give us a little workshop on the basics of bee husbandry and to help us to build some beehives. So, whenever we are ready, I will get in touch with him and we can set up a Saturday to go over there and learn about bees! Maggie Chickens Shitaki Mushroom Logs and spores http://www.ces.ncsu.edu/nreos/forest/woodland/won-20.html category:Global EDAP Resources